Leoladdin (1992)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1992 animated film ''Aladdin. '' It appeared on Youtube in July 25th, 2019. Cast * Aladdin - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) * Princess Jasmine - Teodora (Legend Quest) * The Genie - Mr. Eugene H. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) * Jafar - Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Jafar (Old Man) - Vlad (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Jafar (Snake) - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaur) * Jafar (Genie) - Aku (Samurai Jack) * Iago - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Abu - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Abu (Elephant) - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) * Abu (Toy) - Baby Baboon (Tarzan) * Magic Carpet - Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) * The Sultan - Don Andres (Legend Quest) * Rajah - Chungu (w/ Cheezi as a extra) (The Lion Guard) * Rajah (Cub) - Rolly and Lucky (101 Dalmatians) * The Cave of Wonders - Devil Dog (Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell; 1978) * Razoul - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Razoul's Guards - Captain Hook's Pirates (Peter Pan) * Peddler - Uncle Drosselmeyer (The Nutcracker Prince) * Gazeem - Varian (Tangled Ever After) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Two Hungry Children - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) and Penny (The Rescuers) * Prince Achmed - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) * Omar the Melon Seller - Gru (Despicable Me) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Eduardo Perez/El Macho (Despicable Me 2) Other Cast * Nut Merchant - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Pistachio Seller - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) * Necklace Merchant - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) * Fish Seller - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) * Burp Man - Woody (Toy Story) * Boy wanting an apple - Jimmy Neutron * Lady at the Window - ¿¿?? * 3 Ladies at the Window - Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Balcony Harmen Girls Mother - Matchmaker (Mulan) * Fat Ugly Lady - Lasy Susan (Gravity Falls) * 2 Men Watching Prince Achmed - Scotsman (Samurai Jack) and Roger (101 Dalmatians) * Dog Genie - Dug (Up) * Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Dragon Genie - Devon and Cornwall (Quest For Camelot) * Delly Dancers - Kim Possible and Cheerleaders (Kim Possible) * Sheep Genie - The Ram (Charlotte's Web; 1973) * Old Man Genie - Georges Hautecourt (The Aristocats) * Kid Genie - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Fat Man Genie - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) * 75 Golden Camels - Camels (Zootopia) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Kent Brockman (The Simpsons) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Chloe Talbot (The Simpsons) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Itself * Leopard Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Goat Genie - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) * Harem Genie - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book) * Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bears and Lions - Baloo (The Jungle Book) and Simba (The Lion King) * Brass Bands - Brass Bands (The Swan Princess) * Birds - Birds (Rio) * Camel Abu - Elliot (Open Season) * Horse Abu - Buck (Home on the Range) * Ostrich Abu - Mbuni (The Lion Guard) * Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) * Turtle Abu - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) * Car Abu - Lightning Mcqueen (Cars) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangefield * Super-Spy Genie - Hacker (Cyberchase) * Teacher & Loud Genie - Kuzco (human) (The Emperor's New Groove) * Table Lamp Genie - Oh (Home) * Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Submarine Genie - Bailey (Finding Dory) * Gigantic Genie - Tamatoa (Moana) * Cheerlander Genies - Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna (Winx Club) Scenes * Leoladdin (1992) Part 1 - Arabian Nights/A Dark Night * Leoladdin (1992) Part 2 - Leo on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" * Leoladdin (1992) Part 3 - Leo Fights with Ernesto de la Cruz/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" * Leoladdin (1992) Part 4 - Princess Teodora's Dream * Leoladdin (1992) Part 5 - Dr. Robotnik and Don Andres's Conversation/Teodora Runs Away * Leoladdin (1992) Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Dr. Robotnik's Evil Plan * Leoladdin (1992) Part 7 - Leo Arrested (Part 1) * Leoladdin (1992) Part 8 - Leo Arrested (Part 2) * Leoladdin (1992) Part 9 - Leo Escapes with a Dracula * Leoladdin (1992) Part 10 - The Devil Dog of Wonders (Part 1) * Leoladdin (1992) Part 11 - The Devil Dog of Wonders (Part 2) * Leoladdin (1992) Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Mr. Krabs(Part 1; "Friend Like Me") * Leoladdin (1992) Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Mr. Krabs (Part 2) * Leoladdin (1992) Part 14 - Don Andres Upbraids Dr. Robotnik * Leoladdin (1992) Part 15 - Leo's First Wish * Leoladdin (1992) Part 16 - Dr. Robotnik akes his Move/"Prince Leo" * Leoladdin (1992) Part 17 - Don Andres Rides on Elsa * Leoladdin (1992) Part 18 - Leo Argues with Mr. Krabs/Leo Goes to Teodora * Leoladdin (1992) Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" * Leoladdin (1992) Part 20 - Leo Almost Spill the Beans/Leo & Teodora's Kiss * Leoladdin (1992) Part 21 - Leo Gets Ambushed/Mr. Krabs Save Leo's Life * Leoladdin (1992) Part 22 - Dr. Robotnik Gets Exposed * Leoladdin (1992) Part 23 - Leo's Depression/Jeremy Steals the Lamp * Leoladdin (1992) Part 24 - Don Andres' Announcement/Mr. Krabs' New Master is Dr. Robotnik * Leoladdin (1992) Part 25 - Dr. Robotnik's Dark Wishes * Leoladdin (1992) Part 26 - "Prince Leo (Reprise)" * Leoladdin (1992) Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth * Leoladdin (1992) Part 28 - Leo Vs. Dr. Robotnik (Part 1) * Leoladdin (1992) Part 29 - Leo Vs. Dr. Robotnik (Part 2) * Leoladdin (1992) Part 30 - Leo Vs. Dr. Robotnik (Part 3) * Leoladdin (1992) Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah * Leoladdin (1992) Part 32 - End Credits Movie Used * Aladdin (1992) Movies/TV Shows Used * Legend Quest * Spongebob Squarepants * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * SATAM * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaur (2009) * Samurai Jack * The Secret of NIHM 1 & 2 * Donkey Kong Country * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Tarzan * We're Back! A Dinosaur Story * The Lion Guard * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure * 101 Dalmatians * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell (1978) * Peter Pan 1 & 2 * The Nutcracker Prince (1990) * Tangled Ever After * Beauty and the Beast; 1991 * The Rescuers Down Under * The Rescuers * Coco * Despicable Me 1 & 2 Gallery Leo San Juan.png|Leo as Aladdin 1518945092112.png|Teodora as Princess Jasmine Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as The Genie Dr. Robotnik Scary Teeth.jpg|Dr. Robotnik as Jafar Vlad (Hotel Transylvania 2).octet-stream.jpg|Vlad as Old Jafar Rudy in Ice Age 3.jpeg|Rudy as Jafar (Snake) Sinister Aku.jpeg|Aku as Genie Jafar Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Jeremy as Iago Diddy.jpg|Diddy Kong as Abu Horton the Elephant (2008).jpg|Horton as Abu (Elephant) Baby Baboon.png|Baby Baboon as Abu (Toy) Elsa The Pterodactyl.png|Elsa as The Magic Carpet Don Andres.png|Don Andres as The Sultan Cheezi and Chungu.png|Chungu (w/ Cheezi as a extra) as Rajah RollyAndPatch.jpg|Rolly and Lucky as Rajah (Cub) Lucky (demon dog forrm).png|Devil Dog as The Cave of Wonders Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Razoul Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|Captain Hook's Pirates as Razoul's Guards Uncle-drosselmeyer-nutcracker-prince-72.6.jpg|Uncle Drosselmeyer as The Peddler Varian in Tangled The Series.jpg|Varian as Gazeem the Thief Bimbettes Beauty and the Beast 11.png|Bimbettes as Three Balcony Harem Girls Cody (1).png|Cody PennyandTeddy.jpg|and Penny as Two Hungry Children Coco Ernesto de la cruz w guitar.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz as Prince Achmed Gru in Despicable Me.jpg|Gru as Omar the Mellon Seller Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9908.jpg|Eduardo Perez/El Macho as Farouk the Apple Seller Homer-simpson-the-simpsons-movie-2 36.jpg|Homer Simpson as Nut Merchant Grimsby in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Grimsby as Pistachio Seller Amos_Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Necklace Merchant Chef Louis in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Chef Louis as Fish Seller Woody Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody as Burp Man Jimmy says place the alternate world.png|Jimmy as Boy wanting an apple Equestria Girls.png|Equestria Girls as 3 Ladies at the Window The matchmaker Mulan .jpg|The Matchmaker as Balcony Harmen Girls Mother Lazy Susan.jpg|Lazy Susan as Fat Ugly Lady Scotsman_3.png|Scotsman Roger Radcliffe.jpg|and Roger Radcliffe as 2 Men Watching Prince Achmed Dug the Dog.png|Dug as Dog Genie Roger Rabbit Talks.png|Roger Rabbit as Rabbit Genie Devon and Cornwall.jpg|Devon and Cornwall as Dragon Genie Kim Possible and Cheerleaders.jpg|Kim Possible and Cheerleaders as Delly Dancers ram.jpg|The Ram as Sheep Genie Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-8989.jpg|Georges Hautecourt as Old Man Genie Christopher Robin in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Christopher Robin as Kid Genie Bob Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Bob Parr as Fat Man Genie Camel_race.jpg|Camels as 75 Golden Camels The_Simpsons_Kent_Brockman.png|Kent Brockman as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry Icerafantasia20002195.jpg|Flamingos as 53 Purple Peacocks Chloe_Talbot_2.jpg|Chloe Talbot as Genie as TV Parade Host June Exotic-Type Mammals.jpg|Exotic-Type Mammals as Itself Tigger in Winnie the Pooh (2011).jpg|Tigger as Leopard Genie Jeb.jpg|Jeb the Goat as Goat Genie Gravity falls wendy by thearenddude-d5b39tz.png|Wendy Corduroy as Harem Genie The Bandar-Log Monkeys.jpg|Monkeys as 95 White Persian Monkeys Jungle Patrol.jpg|Elephants as 60 Elephants thEJCLM7VJ.jpg|Llamas as Llamas Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo Simba in The Lion King.jpg|and Simba as Bears and Lions The_Swan_Princess_-_Practice,_Practice,_Practice_-_Musicians_as_Animals.jpg|Brass Bands as Brass Bands Rio_2_-_Verry_Macaws.png|Birds as Birds Elliot.png|Elliot as Camel Abu Buck strong.png|Buck as Horse Abu Mbuni-full.png|Mbuni as Ostrich Abu Donald Duck in The Wonderful World of Disney.jpg|Donald Duck as Duck Abu T.W. Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle as Turtle Abu Lightning_McQueen_Rust-eze_-_C3.png|Lightning McQueen as Car Abu Rover Dangerfield Happy.png|Rover Dangerfield as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield Hacker220485 10150195430431122 629911121 7121329 4227010 o.jpg|Hacker as Super-Spy Genie Kuzco-leading-men-of-disney-11013186-720-480.jpg|Kuzco (Human) as Teacher and Loud Genie Oh home 2015.png|Oh as Table Lamp Genie Barry B. Benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Bee Genie Finding Dory Bailey Says Hi.jpg|Bailey as Submarine Genie Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-7505.jpg|Tamatoa as Gigantic Genie Smile_Bloom_102.png|Bloom stella-winx-club-stella-21971652-537-443.png|Stella Flora.jpg|Flora cover-image_compilationwow.jpg|Musa Winx Club s05ep08 La melodia del rubino (ITA VHQ) 04677.jpg|and Tecna as Cheerlanders Genies See Also *Leoladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Leoladdin Trilogy